


Sometimes I Just Want Your Hand to Hold

by IAmStoryteller



Series: You Can Always Come Home [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Season 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Pixal decides to take Zane on vacation. Pixane, Post-S11
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: You Can Always Come Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sometimes I Just Want Your Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> We all agree that Zane has been thoroughly traumatized right? RIGHT?

Pixal was a planner and when she executed a plan, it worked out nine times out of ten. Her current target of focus was getting Zane to take a break. Since he and the other ninja returned from the Never-Realm, Zane had be training and working non-stop. He wouldn’t talk to her about what happened in the Never-Realm, though she got bits and pieces of the story from Nya and Lloyd and needless to say, Pixal was worried.

It took a couple of months. She had gotten Master Wu on board with her plan and Nya, because she was the only one of the ninja that can keep a secret. She intended to take Zane on a quiet, relaxing vacation, where he’d be more comfortable talking to her. Pixal loved Zane very much and she just wanted to help him.

Under the impression that they were going to see her father, Zane accompanied Pixal. They were currently flying Samurai X’s plane. However, Zane was too smart and realized that they weren’t head to Borg Industries in New Ninjago City almost immediately.

“What is this, Pixal? Did you trick me?”

“Not trick,” replied Pixal, “I may have left out some key details for this trip.”

“Pixal, where are we going,” asked Zane, crossing his arms, though he was not actually upset with her. Zane had a strict routine and while she appreciated that focused aspect of Zane, she had learned that it was okay to take a break. 

“We are going on a long-weekend vacation,” said Pixal. “We haven’t been able to spend much time together since your return.”

Zane smiled, “You are indeed correct, Pixal. I am afraid that’s my fault. The last time we took a break, we were under-prepared to deal with Aspheera.”

“Mhmm, I told you that you were taking too much time,” replied Pixal, nodding, as she landed her plane on the little island with the lighthouse. “But now, you are overdoing it with training and work. There has to be balance, and you should know that better than anyone.”

Zane blinked a couple of times and sighed, “As always, my dear Pixal, you are correct. So, what have you planned?”

“Nothing too much, just a couple of days without the noisiness at the monastery,” said Pixal, “And I brought Monopoly.” Monopoly was banned at the ninja household because Nya and Kai got super competitive and very much into the game. There was an incident and thus, banned. (In actuality, board games were generally banned because of two hot-headed siblings). However, as far as board games went for two Nindroids, Pixal and Zane both liked Monopoly.

“I like you so much,” said Zane.

Pixal giggled, “I like you too!” They headed out of Samurai X’s plane and set foot on the small lighthouse island. Zane and Pixal had Dr. Borg repair the lighthouse as this was where Zane’s father had been for so many years. It was a monument to a father’s love for their son. By doing so, it became a safe house for the ninja.

“It’s a nice summer day,” said Zane. “Do you think I should call Cole to check up on the others?”

“If you wish,” said Pixal. “While you call them, I will double-check everything is in order.” They entered the lighthouse where Zane got on the phone immediately calling Cole while Pixal sighed in relief as she checked over the security features of the lighthouse. She was happy that Zane hadn’t insisted she turn the plane around and go back home. Perhaps, he wanted to spend time with her as much as she wanted to spend time with him.

She sent a message to Nya that it was going well and to let Master Wu know as well. 

“Pixal! I called Cole,” said Zane. “They’re fine. What would you like to do first?”

Zane had this way about him that he managed to turn something for him to something for somebody else. He was selfless in that way, but it made doing anything for him quite impossible. Birthday and Christmas presents were a nightmare to get for him. Pixal wanted this trip to be so Zane could relax, so she replied, “I am game for whatever you want to do, Zane.”

“Are you sure,” asked Zane.

“Yes, Zane, of course,” said Pixal, nodding assuredly.

“Very well, there were several recipes I wish to develop, if you would be so kind to aid me in this endeavor,” stated Zane.

“That’s sounds like a brilliant idea and now you don’t have to worry about the others shoveling the food in their mouths,” said Pixal. She was glad that Zane picked something that he enjoyed to do. Zane cooked most of the meals and he liked to try new foods. 

Pixal and Zane spent the afternoon trying new recipes out and it was a very good afternoon. They even sent the dishes with Falcon for the other ninja, since neither of them required food. Zane had a smile on his face the entire time, so Pixal checked that off as a win for this mini-vacation she had planned.

Still, she didn’t know how to bring up his time in the Never-Realm as the Ice Emperor. He must have been so lonely and knowing him, he felt immense guilt for anything he did while that person manipulated him. Pixal didn’t want to _force_ him to talk.

But she wanted to be the person he went to when he wanted to talk.

The evening descended upon them and they sat in comfort, listening to some music, while Zane read a book and Pixal texted with Nya. There were sounds of seagulls and the oceans waves hitting the small shore of the island, but otherwise, it was quiet. In the sitting room, the lights were turned down low.

“I’m fine, you know,” said Zane, breaking their comfortable silence.

“I never said you weren’t,” said Pixal.

“I know I’ve worried you,” started Zane.

“Hmm, yeah, but that’s because I love you and want you to be okay,” said Pixal, “You were alone so long in the Never-Realm and then, what happened after…”

“Pixal, I promise that you’d be the first person I’d confide in,” said Zane, kindly. “I’m not ready to go there yet.”

“You can tell me anything,” said Pixal, very serious, “and I will always love you.”

“And that’s one of the reason why I love you, that you always support me,” said Zane, smiling and reaching over to hold her hand. 

Pixal smiled, squeezing his hand that so gently held hers because Zane was a gentle Nindroid at heart, “Then, when you’re ready, I’m here. Until then, you can always hold my hand.”

“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
